1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushwood clearing machine capable of simultaneously cutting the brushwood and throwing the cut brushwood material toward a discharge spout. Of course, the cut brushwood material from the discharge spout can be easily recuperated.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,945 (Burke) issued on Jun. 26, 1979, is concerned with a brushwood clearing device comprising a pair of adjacent rotative blade assemblies. These two blade assemblies rotate in opposite directions about respective vertical axes. The brushwood is shred by the blade assemblies and the shred brushwood material is spread over the surface of the ground.
Obviously, the brushwood clearing device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,945 is not capable of recuperating the shred brushwood material. This device is, on the contrary, specifically designed to reduce the brushwood to a consistency that can be plowed into the ground or spread over the surface of the ground without the necessity of removal, burning of the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,980 (Pallari) granted on Dec. 14, 1976, relates to a clearing machine for brushwood comprising a pair of cutting units provided with rotary blades rotating in opposite directions about respective vertical axes. The cutting units fall the brushwood which is supplied to a chopper unit for reducing the fell brushwood to a chip form. A blower can be used in combination with a pipe to deposit the chips to a loading bed arranged immediately beside the clearing machine.
Although the machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,980 is capable of recuperating the cut brushwood material, it requires (a) a pair of cutting units to fall the brushwood, (b) a chopper unit to reduce the fell brushwood to chip form, and (c) a blower and pipe to deposit the chips in a container. The parts (a), (b) and (c) are intricately combined and obviously increases the cost of the machine.